Kristoff's Icy Bride
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Kristoff and Elsa might not seem like the likeliest couple, but that hasn't stopped them from getting together anyway. Now, they're going to get married, by Elsa's sister, Anna no less. (Kristelsa, Canon, Fluff)


"Gah!" Kristoff exclaimed as the belt was wrapped around his tunic, tightly pressing against his abdomen in a manner he found most uncomfortable. "Can't you be a little gentle with this thing, Anna? You know I hate things being tight."

"Look, you wanted this done right didn't you?" his friend replied, quickly loosening the belt and giving the burly blonde man some breathing room.

Kristoff then took a deep breath before exhaling out, feeling his stomach have some space to relax in the rather tight pants. He then looked in the mirror, seeing how much differently he was from his usual ice harvester self. Standing in the mirror, rather than the burly royal ice harvester he was, was a man dressed in a formal looking royal suit with gold trim and a beige tunic, accompanied by long navy pants and short gloves on his hands.

Anna took a step back, admiring Kristoff's rather princely attire. Today, Kristoff and her sister Elsa were going to be getting married in a private little ceremony arranged by Anna. Since the princess had preferred to remain single after the events of her sister's coronation, she'd focused more on getting her sister a boyfriend instead.

Her new best friend, Kristoff, was the perfect match. Both of them liked ice, both got on well with the other and after a few dates set up by Anna, they had gotten together as a couple. Kristoff was quite awkward with Elsa at first, not sure how to handle a relationship, but after a few months of growing pains, they had a very stable relationship.

Soon, Elsa had proposed to Kristoff and now they were going to be married, by Anna no less. Elsa hadn't wanted a big royal wedding, since she wasn't much for her royal duties, preferring to live a more simple life than that of a royal.

Anna looked up at Kristoff, she herself wearing her elegant green ball gown. She stroked his cheek, smiling at him. "So... you ready to be king?"

"Sort of," Kristoff answered, straightening his collar slightly. "I mean... I'm not gonna have to do any royal duties or anything like that right?"

"Nah, I don't think so," Anna told him. "Elsa is pretty good with handling her queenly stuff, when she wants to."

Kristoff wiped his brow in relief. "Phew, because I did, I would totally suck at it." He smiled, looking down at the princess. "Thanks for doing this for us by the way."

"Hey, Anything for you and my sister, big guy," Anna responded, cheerfully. She had always been dutiful like this, attending to her sister's needs. She wished to have been with her right now, but Elsa wanted privacy this morning, to prepare herself to become a bride.

Anna held Kristoff's hand, giving him a reassuring grin. She knew that this man was going to be the best husband for her sister, no matter what. She looked at him with her baby blue eyes before giving him a few words of confidence.

"You're gonna do great, Kristoff," she told him. "Elsa's going to love you in that suit."

"Even if it does still feel a little too tight," the ice harvester joked. Anna had done well with this suit of his, but he still felt tight in it. Too late now though. As he looked at the clock, he saw that it was almost eleven o'clock, the time they had agreed to meet Elsa for the ceremony.

"Looks like time is up," Anna remarked, looking at the clock as well. She then took his arm tightly in her own, holding it firmly. "Shall we go down?"

Kristoff then nodded in agreement. "We shall."

The princess and the soon to be king walked out of the bedroom together arm in arm, walking through the castle and down the stairs. They soon arrived out in the royal gardens, where Anna had agreed to set up the ceremony. Anna and the happy couple would be the only ones there, of course, wanting to keep the marriage quiet and intimate.

Soon, they were standing at the base of the aisle, on a path lined with purple and green banners, the colours of Arendelle. Linking arms again, Anna walked her friend to the altar, before taking their places as the minister and groom.

Kristoff looked down the aisle, wondering where Elsa was. "So... where's her royal icyness?"

"Patience Kristoff," Anna assured him, taking out a little bible she'd been carrying in her pocket. She wanted to keep the vows short and simple, with her own little flair.

Before long, Kristoff and Anna both turned to look down the aisle again, seeing a very beautiful sight walking towards them with a smile on her face.

It was Elsa, making her way down the aisle as the beautiful blushing bride. She was wearing a beautiful ice dress with a long cape, but this one was much more formal, more elegant and beautiful. Her dress had long sleeves and her skirt was slender and thin, widening out at the base like a mermaid's tail. Her hair was still in a bun and her royal crown was atop her head, but covering Elsa's face and head was a beautiful long, silky veil, made of ice.

"Wow..." Kristoff said in amazement at how utterly beautiful his soon-to-be wife was. He hadn't expected this at all.

Anna giggled, before saying in a sing-songy voice. "Here comes the bride, all dressed in ice!"

Her older sister smiled, before arriving at the altar and looking at Anna and Kristoff, beaming at them both in joy. "Hello, you two," she greeted them kindly, before bowing in respect to Kristoff as the ice harvested took his bride's hands.

Kristoff looked over Elsa, still in awe of her gorgeous dress. "You look amazing Elsa... seriously, this dress looks incredible."

"I agree," Anna said, giving Elsa a thumbs up. "It's perfect for you."

"Thank you, thank you," Elsa said humbly, blushing softly under her soft veil. "Anna... would you please begin the vows?"

Anna cleared her throat. "Okay, we are gathered here in these beautiful gardens to join her Royal queenliness, my sister Elsa, and my best buddy Kristoff in the bonds of true, married love." She then looked at Elsa. "So, Elsa, do you take Kristoff, to be your husband, your King and the guy who's gonna be there for you when you need him?"

Giggling at her sister's phrasing of the sacred vows, Elsa gave her answer in her regal, queenly tone. "I do."

"And do you Kristoff take Elsa as your wife, to have and to hold, to protect, to cherish, to fuck her really good in bed-"

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, blushing furiously. She felt a little embarrassed about her sex life being discussed so openly, especially during her wedding ceremony.

Kristoff chuckled at the humorous scene before him, before giving his vow to Elsa. "I do, and I promise to always be there for her, in sickness and in health, when she needs love most. I will love her forever."

His bride blushed softly, shedding a few sweet tears of joy. "T-thank you," she stuttered, trying her best not to cry so much.

The ice harvester then took out a beautiful golden ring and slid it onto Elsa's finger, smiling at her. "Anna said this ring has been in your family for many years... she said it would be perfect to give to you."

Elsa's eyes widened at the beautiful jewellery on her finger. "Oh my gosh..." She blushed softly. "This is amazing... I thought I had lost this ring so long ago."

"Well... consider it a wedding present, my love," Kristoff told her, stroking the material of Elsa's veil.

"Awwwwww!" Anna cooed in delight at the frankly adorable scene before her. "Well, with that, Kristoff and Elsa, by the power vested in me by... actually, I'm not sure, but who really cares, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Kristoff then stepped forward to his wife, Elsa holding her hands at her sides in preparation. He then slid his hands under Elsa's veil, lifting it up and revealing his new wife's beautiful face. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

In that moment, their lips connected in a passionate kiss, with Elsa wrapping her arms around Kristoff's neck as they began to tenderly make out in front of Anna, not wanting to part from her new husband in this blessed moment.

Anna watched as Kristoff and Elsa continued to kiss, tightly pressing their bodies against each other in their newlywed bliss. She blushed softly, partly considering if she should start looking for love again, especially considering she had just joined two people in the bonds of that wonderful feeling.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Just because they're a rarepair, doesn't mean Kristoff and Elsa aren't a cute couple :3


End file.
